


Chipped

by sugarandspace



Series: 3B fics [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Embedded Images, Episode: s03e12 Original Sin, Gen, Introspection, Nail Polish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 05:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18067634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarandspace/pseuds/sugarandspace
Summary: Magnus doesn’t know when was the last time he looked so sloppy.





	Chipped

**Author's Note:**

> Nail polish angst!! Also the very first time I'm posting gifs. These two little moments just felt so fitting for this little introspection thing and I had to give it a go.

 

The polish on his nails is chipped, almost all the color worn away from some of his fingers. Magnus doesn’t know when was the last time he looked so sloppy.

But it serves as a reminder.

Whenever he lifts his hand to do something that involves magic - as a natural instinct rather than a planned out move - he remembers. He sees the chipped out black and the reality hits him like a bucket of ice water.

It hurts, but it’s manageable.

Because most of the time, he catches a glimpse of his nails before he has the time to call for his magic. It’s better to remember than to outright feel the void, to reach out to his magic and not get a response.

Magnus has almost gotten used to the hollow feeling that is now his new normal. It’s static, constant emptiness, and there are moments when the pain falls to the back of his mind. 

But every time he makes the mistake of trying to draw from his powers, the pain flares up and hits him like a wave, threatening to pull him under until he’s suffocating. 

It feels like each time chips away a part of his very soul. 

**Author's Note:**

> [You can find me from tumblr too!](https://www.sugarandspace.tumblr.com)


End file.
